Inquisitive
by SayuriBelle
Summary: Inuyasha should learn that some things need to be left alone...


_**Summary:** Inuyasha should learn that some things need to be left alone..._

_Well, this is the first fanfic that I have posted for a while...and it's the first ever Inuyasha fanfic that I've written. I've tried my best to keep the characters canon, but constructive criticism is welcome to improve my writing._

_This is meant to be an attempt at humour, there is no romantic pairings of any sort. Also to not, I do not know what Japanese condoms look like, I have just used my own knowledge of what the condoms I have in my country look like._

_I hope that you all enjoy._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA_

**Inquisitive**

"Where is it?" The silver haired Inu grumbled, throwing objects out of the large, yellow satchel. "Damn it! Where'd she put them...?" gritting his teeth, he searched in vain for the intended object. He mentally cursed the young woman who had decided to go for a walk in search of herbs that Kaede had mentioned grow in the area.

"Huh?" The man's golden orbs went wide, as his fingers brushed something smooth. He pinched the object between his forefinger and thumb, gingerly pulling it out of the bag. He held it up to his face, narrowing his eyes in scrutiny of the object. Turning it over in his fingers, he carefully took in all the details of the unknown object. The bright blue smooth material covered the square object. Two, parallel edges of it were serrated, looking a little like teeth. There was also all this strange, white symbols all over the object. This visual detail only made him more curious as to what the object was...and what its purpose and meaning to Kagome was.

"Errphm..." He groaned before slowly moving a finger to the object, poking it slightly with his nail. "Oh." His ears pricked, as he cocked his head to the side in interest. The object had only indented slightly, before returning to its previous shape. He rubbed the object between his fingers, feeling how little friction there was between the two sides of the object. Inuyasha could also detect that there was several more layers inside the object.

"Hrmmm..." Inuyasha quickly looked around, ensuring that no one was watching him. Particularly that annoying little fox demon! Satisfied that he was alone and therefore safe from prying eyes. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and cautiously licked the unknown object. He wondered at the object. For it didn't taste unpleasant, in fact it did not hardly have any taste at all!

"What is this?" he murmured to himself, before placing half the object in his mouth and sucking on it. He grimaced, more for the fact that he taste had not improved rather than the fact that it was unpleasant. As he was sucking on the object, his fang came into contact with the packaging, breaking it. Suddenly Inuyasha felt his mouth fill with something creamy, sticky, and...Delicious!

Inuyasha pulled the object out of his mouth, and squeezed it slightly. He saw a light pink liquid begin to seep out of the hole in the object that he had caused with his teeth.

"Huh..." Inuyasha murmered before licking the liquid that the object was leaking. Inuyasha had not tasted anything so sweet! It was like that pink stuff on the cakes with holes in them that Kagome had brought back for them all one time. Inuyasha smiled as he put the object back in his mouth and resumed sucking all of the sweet contents from the mysterious object.

At that particular moment, Kagome decided to come back.

"Inuyasha! I found..." Kagome stared at the inu who was currently sucking on a strawberry condom that she had placed in her bag in her hurry to get back to the feudal era. The condom in question had come from her sex education class that she'd had that day.

"Oh, Hey Kagome." Inuyasha replied, taking the object out of his mouth. "What is this thing? I went searching in your bag for noodles, but I found this instead...What is it?" He held it out for Kagome, twirling the totured object around in his hand.

Kagome stared blankly at him, her face bright red. Not knowing how to answer his question, she did the only thing that she could do in the situation...

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

_I hope that you enjoyed, Reviews would be appreciated!_


End file.
